


My lover's eyes are raven-black

by monstruosus



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstruosus/pseuds/monstruosus
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu/Nathan Chen，斜线有意义。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Nathan Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzuru Hanyu/Nathan Chen，斜线有意义。

1

他已经不记得自己第一次见到Nathan时是什么感觉了。那大概是好几年以前，而且，与现在也并没有太多的不同。仿佛他从来没有长大似的，尽管理智告诉他，几年的时间已足够那个稚嫩的小男孩变成年轻的男人，但奇妙之处就在于，他眼里的Nathan依旧那么天真，天真而傻乎乎的。

有时候他会在心里咒骂自己。为什么要对一个傻乎乎的天真的小男孩产生兴趣。他想搞明白自己心里究竟在想些什么。

于是他故意溜达过去，用肩膀撞了他一下。

但期待的反应并没有来。Nathan并没有回头瞪他一眼，也没有发出一声抱怨，而是依旧兀自沉浸在他自己的世界里，仿佛刚才那一下从来不曾发生过一样。

给点儿反应。

他心里说。

但没有反应。什么都没有。他有点儿生气。

他简直傻透了，才会为这种事情生气。

————————————————

新赛季他们又一次见面了。他发现他似乎有了些许变化。发型变了，这或许就是有一头从来不曾服帖的卷发的好处。身高似乎也长高了一点儿。

但他又为什么要在乎对方的发型和身高呢？他们是竞争对手，是敌人，是……

Nathan对他的态度倒是从来都没有发生过变化。总结起来一个词：敬而远之。

尊敬是够尊敬了，但冷淡也确实冷淡。

而这次赛后，他意识到对方敬而远之的态度更甚了。他有点儿生气。

为什么他总是躲着我。

我毕竟不会吃了他，对吗？

————————————————

或许他终究会吃了他。

他远远望着震惊又失落的男孩。

成长总是要付出代价的。他心里想。

然后他们之间的距离变得更远了，远到仿佛在世界的两端。

这回他并不生气。没有这个必要。

————————————————

他们在世界的两端。他坐在沙发上百无聊赖地看着电视直播，而Nathan在遥远的赛场比赛。

一个月的时间足够一个惊惶的小男孩成长为一个坚强的男人吗？他觉得不够。但对于Nathan而言，这些时间显然已经够了。

他盯着电视，胸口砰砰的心跳声是那么响。他们之间的距离突然又变得那么近。他又对对方产生了无尽的兴趣。

真该死。他心想。

但在Nathan最后露出笑容的时候，他依旧瞥见了初次见到时那小男孩的影子。

他为什么总想着他。这真该死。


	2. 2

2

羽田机场人山人海，声音嘈杂。Nathan扶着两个行李箱、背上背着吉他，有点儿手足无措。他大概是最后一批达到的运动员，没办法，他必须先完成学校的功课。好在世锦赛的时间正好是耶鲁的春假，他暂时可以把学业抛在一边，专心备战比赛。

或者说专心度假，Nathan心想。他不久前又病了一场，鬼知道为什么流感总是找上他，总之，训练计划被打乱了。但也因为如此，他对世锦赛的名次倒是不那么看中了。而且，他也知道，在日本还要妄想夺冠，多少有些不理智。

所以他把吉他也带来了，在别人眼里，他哪里是来比赛的，分明是个利用假期周游世界的大学生。他的好朋友Romain在听说他要带吉他来时就是这样说他的。那又怎样？他爱他的吉他。

胡思乱想之际，赛会的接待人员和摄像机镜头同时找到了他。很好，他不用再操着出发前临时抱佛脚的日语来结结巴巴地说话了。

从机场到酒店的路程很长，他在通勤车上好几次差点睡着。一方面是时差的关系，另一方面是十几个小时的飞行让他很疲惫， 他感觉自己几乎是半脱水状态。

到达酒店之后，他匆匆忙忙晕晕乎乎地签到、进房间、安顿行李、洗澡、跟家人报个平安，然后一头栽倒在床上呼呼大睡起来，直到被手机铃声吵醒。

房间里一片黑暗，想必此时已经是日本的深夜。他拿起手机。

是Romain。“我就在你房间外面。”对方说。

Nathan赶快爬起来打开灯，又趿拉着拖鞋去开门。

“你还好吗？亲爱的傻宝宝？”热情的法国人一把将他搂在怀里。

Nathan轻轻踢了他一脚，从对方怀里挣脱出来。“我快饿死了。”他实事求是地说。

“那我们去酒店餐厅吧。”

“这么晚了还有什么可吃的？”手机上的时间显示已经过了午夜。

Romain拍拍他的肩膀。“放心，跟你一样没倒过来时差的人很多，餐厅和酒吧一直都开着，我们可能会遇到一些熟人。”

“我看你就是想去酒吧。”Nathan撅起嘴。

“谁让你是个还不能喝酒的baby呢。”Romain扯了一下Nathan蜷曲的发梢。

然后Nathan拿上房卡，跟着Romain向餐厅走去。

果然，就像Romain所说的，餐厅里还有不少人，有运动员也有教练。跟一些认识的人打招呼之后，Nathan去餐台点了拉面、寿司、牛排和蔬菜沙拉。而已经吃过晚饭的Romain只点了一份三明治。

“拉面有点儿不健康哦。”

Nathan翻了翻眼睛。“饶了我吧，我已经饿了十几个小时了，现在的大脑急需碳水，碳水，还是碳水！”

说完他挑起一大团拉面，吸吸溜溜塞进嘴里，几乎没怎么咀嚼就用力咽下喉咙，脸上露出满足的表情。Romain被他逗乐了。

“慢点儿吃，我又不会跟你抢。”

两个人一边吃着食物，一边互相交换这几天的见闻。Romain早到几天，除了训练之外，他还去酒店附近的街区逛了逛，了解日本当地的风土人情，并学了几句别别扭扭的日语。

正当他们嘻嘻哈哈就Romain悲惨的日语开玩笑的时候，餐厅里突然有一阵小小的骚动。沉浸在食物中的Nathan根本没有在意，不过Romain注意到了。他捅捅Nathan的胳膊，“大明星来了。”他说。

“唔？谁？”正端着碗把最后一点儿拉面扒拉到嘴里的Nathan含含糊糊地问道。

“还能有谁？当然是Yuzuru啦。”

“呼。”Nathan把拉面碗放到一边，把牛排拽到自己面前。“好大一块，你要不要帮我吃掉一半？”

Romain原本盯着餐厅入口方向，现在他转回头，盯着Nathan。而后者正沉浸在用餐刀把牛排切成完美对称的两半的艰巨任务中。“我从来不知道你居然有这么热爱牛排。”

“哦，我很爱牛排的。满满的蛋白质。”

“那你为什么不愿意谈论Yuzuru？你跟他不是朋友吗？”

Nathan停下手中的刀叉，看着Romain。“如果你说的朋友，是指‘哦，我们花样滑冰是一个很小的圈子，运动员基本都是朋友’的‘朋友’的话，那没错，我们确实是朋友。”

“所以你们不是朋友。”Romain无声地笑了起来。

Nathan把半块牛排叉到对方的盘子里，然后开始对付自己盘子里那半块。“我们，你和我，只是小角色。而他，Yuzuru，就像你刚才说的，是大明星。”

Romain把双手放到桌面上，向Nathan靠过去，用低低的声音凑在Nathan耳边，说：“但我有种预感，你这个小角色今年会打败大明星。”

Nathan咳嗽了一下，差点把嘴里的牛排喷出来。

Romain赶紧抓起一把餐巾纸，怼到Nathan脸上。Nathan一边擦着嘴巴，一边抱怨，“你在瞎说什么。”

“我说真的。你在全美锦标赛上的表现好得让人惊叹。”

“然后我就感冒了，甚至没办法去加州找Raf训练。而且我现在的状态好差。”他用叉子狠狠地戳着盘子里的牛排。

“等Raf到了之后你的状态就会恢复了，他总有办法的。相信我，我的预感一向很准。”

“你是谁？Romain，法国男巫吗？”

“你又是谁？Nathan，美国臭小孩吗？”

两个人顿了一下，然后相视而笑，咯咯的笑声引来了几道诧异的视线。但很快，餐厅里又归于平静。无论是说说笑笑吃饭的选手们，或者是凑在一起喝咖啡的教练们，在轻松的表面之下流淌着隐隐约约的紧张气氛。Nathan和Romain很熟悉这种气氛，无形的压力会如巨爪一样攥住你的神经，让你神情紧绷，让你食不知味。

不过对于Nathan，食不知味这种事情，看来是不会发生。他吃完了自己那半块牛排，开始着手消灭寿司。


	3. 3

***注意，本文的CP是Yuzuru/Nathan，斜线有意义

3.

Yuzuru一走进餐厅就发现了Nathan。尽管餐厅里有不少人，尽管其中又有不少人来跟他打招呼，尽管Nathan所在的餐桌距离门口有不短的距离，他还是一眼就发现了他。

毕竟整个餐厅里只有他捧着比脑袋还大的拉面碗，大到他其实并没有看到Nathan的脸。而只凭从碗沿边上露出来的那几缕卷毛，他就确切地知道那个人是谁了。

当然，还有坐在对面的Romain Ponsart，Nathan Chen形影不离的好朋友。

他们为什么总跟连体婴一样在一起呢？Yuzuru内心困惑地想。假如Romain不在场，假如只是Nathan一个人，或许自己会走过去坐到他对面的座位上。

他没有看向那两个人的方向。尽管他清楚他们一定在谈论自己。

不，假如不成立。他根本不可能会走过去坐到Nathan对面。他们之间能说些什么呢？“祝你吃得开心？”，“祝你比赛愉快？”再没有比这更敷衍更虚情假意的对话了。况且，只要他在那个座位上一坐下，一定会有照相机或者手机摄像头对准他们，巴不得他们两个人之间来一场火药味十足的对战宣言。

太蠢了。

拿着三明治和茶，他回转身时正看到Romain用纸巾在擦Nathan的脸。那两个人可真亲密啊。他想。

他又为什么要在乎这件事呢？Yuzuru找到一张没人的餐桌，刚刚坐下，餐厅里就响起咯咯的笑声，循声看过去，不出所料，那声调略高的笑声和低沉笑声的二重唱来自于美国人与法国人的组合。

他们看上去是那么开心。

他看上去是那么开心。

或者说，他的开心永远是真正的开心。他不用佯装出笑脸，不用掩饰自己的情绪。他永远都是他自己。

‘自己’又是什么呢？

这么多年，他的人生中就只有滑冰、滑冰、滑冰。仿佛这就是他的全部。

真的是这样吗？为什么就不能有另外一种可能性？

他咀嚼着三明治，越来越食不知味。

——————————

第二天早晨，Yuzuru正打开房门，准备去餐厅吃早饭，走廊上忽然传来一阵敲门声。并不是敲他自己的房门，听声音是左前方的房门。接着传来的是他熟悉到不能再熟悉的磁性嗓音：

“Romain，你这个瞌睡虫。快开门。”

所以，Romain Ponsart 的房间就在自己房间斜对面，而Nathan Chen一大早就来找他的好友。

Yuzuru从房间里微微探出头。果然，Nathan正站在Romain房门外，穿着一身看上去就十分柔软的黑色运动衣和白色的运动鞋，卷发向四面八方支棱着，显然是刚刚起床。

他们的关系可真是亲密。太亲密了。

Yuzuru也曾经有很要好的朋友，不过那都是去年以前的事情了。况且，他也不觉得他们需要亲密到形影不离。

正胡思乱想着，Romain的房门打开了。“哇——呜——”随着一声欢呼之后而来的是Romain迷迷糊糊的声音和睡眼惺忪的半个脸孔：“哦，你时差倒过来了？”

“哈哈哈，不，并没有。不过我今天觉得已经好多了。早餐？”

“先进来等等我，我去洗个脸。”

接着Nathan贴着Romain的身体挤进房间，然后法国人四下看了一眼，关上了房门。

Yuzuru松了一口气，又等了半分钟，才关上自己的房门向餐厅走去。

他心里有点儿不开心。但又不清楚这不开心是从哪里来的，于是更加的不开心。

Nathan和Romain是好朋友。这关他什么事？他为什么要为此不开心？

可是他真的很可爱，不是吗？那略显肥大的运动服，还有那仿佛拥有自我意识的头发……

不，打住，他不能再这样下去了。他们是对手，是敌人。

Yuzuru下意识地攥紧手中的房卡，加快了步伐。

他不能再想下去了。


	4. 4

4

一走进Romain的房间，Nathan就直奔摆着一排鞋的墙角而去。两个人都是忠实的耐克爱好者，Nathan带了好几双自己喜爱的球鞋过来，而Romain也是如此。

“嗨！你装了半个行李箱的鞋过来呢！”他很高兴地说。

“Nathan，”Romain并没有回应他，而是严肃地走过来，按住他的胳膊。“刚刚Yuzuru在看我们，在斜对面的房间。”

“嗯？我没有注意到。”Nathan的视线仍落在那排鞋上。“你应该跟他打个招呼。”

“不，我觉得他不想被我们发现。”

这回Nathan终于收回了自己的注意力，他看向Romain。“你是什么意思？难道……我们做了什么坏事？被抓了个现行？”

Romain露出一个“你在胡闹些什么”的表情。“我不知道，就是一种感觉。你懂的，我的直觉一向很准。你最好多留意下Yuzuru，毕竟你现在是他最大的对手。”

Nathan叹了口气。“我知道你很关心我，Romain。但是你有点儿想太多了。“

Romain抬手揉了揉Nathan乱蓬蓬的卷发。“而你，你想得太少了。你从小时候到现在的生活就是冰场和学校，简单得要命。我比你年长几岁，社会上的那些奇妙的事情可逃不过我的眼睛。”

“哦？”Nathan脸上显出恶作剧的神情，“哪些奇妙的事情？跟我讲讲。”

“现在不行。”Romain一边摇着头一边向盥洗室走去。“你会慢慢明白的。”

Nathan倒在Romain整洁的床上。盥洗室里传来水声。他叹了口气，开始无意识地咬着自己的手指甲。

Yuzuru干嘛要在意自己呢？不对，这个措辞不太准确。应该说，Yuzuru干嘛要在意跟Romain在一起的自己呢？毕竟花样滑冰选手多的是，他们并没有特别高大（当然，Romain是高大的），也没有特别英俊（当然，Romain是英俊的），也没有特别可爱（当然，Romain很可爱）……

Nathan一下子坐直了，瞪大眼睛。

不会吧？他心里想。难道Yuzuru看的是Romain？他们应该不熟啊？

慢慢地，他的嘴角咧开一个微笑，然后这个笑容越来越大，直到Romain从盥洗室里出来，这个笑容都没有即时地被掩盖掉。

“你干嘛这样看着我？”Romain开始穿鞋。

“哦，没什么，我想明白了。你说的对。走我们去吃早餐吧。”Nathan对着镜子随手抓了两下头发，试图让那些发卷显得不那么张扬，然后他看上去十分开心地拽着Romain离开房间。

————————

到体育馆的摆渡大巴车就停在酒店大门前， 车上的座位已经坐满了 一半，Nathan和Romain一边和认识的运动员打招呼一边向后面的座位走去。

在中间座位靠窗坐着Yuzuru，低着头好像正在整理耳机。Nathan灵机一动指着Yuzuru身后的空位招呼Romain坐过去。

Romain皱着眉头瞥了Nathan一眼。“我们去后面。”说着，他继续向后排座位走去。Nathan只好跟了过去，不过在那一瞬间，他感觉Yuzuru向他们的方向看了过来。

哎呀。他心里想，Yuzuru似乎真的对Romain感兴趣。这让他有点儿为难，又有点儿兴奋。Romain是他亲如家人的好朋友，他当然不愿意就这样把Romain拱手让人。但另一方面，他却很想看到Romain在得知真相时震惊的脸庞，那一定超级好笑。

“你一个人偷着乐什么呢？”Romain在他眼前挥着手，打断了他的思路。 “我很熟悉你这种酝酿恶作剧的表情哦。”

Nathan挨着他坐下。“哪有，我只是单纯的很开心而已呀。”说着他哼起了歌。

Romain压低声音，凑到他耳边说，“我已经跟你说过Yuzuru的事情了，你怎么还要凑到他身边去？”

“我没觉得他有什么特殊的地方，你只是反应过度而已。”

Romain盯着Nathan的眼睛，盯了好一会儿，盯得Nathan有点儿不知所措。“好吧，或许我想错了。不过我已经提醒过你了。”

“OK。”Nathan小声回答。“我会留意的。”

他觉得仿佛有一只小猫在他心里四处抓挠。他真的很想告诉Romain自己的想法，但又害怕自己这么做既冒犯了Romain，又冒犯了Yuzuru。或许这种事情让它自然发生就好，等待Romain自己发觉，或者Yuzuru向前迈一步。

当然，如果能在不伤害到任何人的前提下推一把的话，Nathan会很乐意这么做的。

这么想着，微笑又爬上他的脸颊。

大巴车开动了。


	5. 5

5.

Yuzuru心中一惊。虽然他戴着耳机，手指在摆弄耳机线，但并没有放音乐。他听得见Nathan招呼Romain坐在他后排的声音。

别过来。他心想。他不想让自己惊慌和在意的表情被人发现。

好在Romain直直走向了后排，Nathan也跟了过去。

他越过座椅靠背向后瞥了一眼。看到了Nathan裹着厚厚夹克衫的背影。

Yuzuru回过头，叹了口气。

Nathan为什么偏偏要选择坐在自己后排呢？那个座位没有任何特殊之处。难道自己的举动引起了Nathan的注意？

不，不可能的，以Nathan的性格，他大概会直接来到他面前，提出自己的疑惑。他就是这么一个简单直接的人。

Yuzuru靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。自己什么时候也能这样简单直接呢？不用在意那么多人的目光，不用在意各种流言蜚语，以自己想要的方式生活。

“嘿，你是没睡足吗？还是在想什么事？”身边响起询问的声音。

他睁开眼。是他的教练 Brian Orser。

“没有，我很好，只是在闭目养神。”他微笑着，让教练坐在自己身边。两个人开始聊今天的训练计划。

所以他终究无法做一个简单直接的人。

——————————————

更衣室里人声嘈杂。今天只是普通训练日，有人在体育馆走廊里热身，有人在换衣服，而有人已经完成训练离开冰场。

按照教练要求做完整套热身动作的Yuzuru走进更衣室，准备换上冰鞋和训练服再到冰场上开始正式训练。正好碰到已经换好衣服、穿好冰鞋的Nathan和Romain正一边说笑着一边走出更衣室。

在狭窄的过道上装作对对方视而不见是不可能的。Yuzuru翘起嘴角，露出笑容，“早”他打招呼说。

身材高大的Romain也简单地回了一句“早”。虽然他们都清楚以当地时间而言现在并不算早。

Yuzuru觉得Romain的目光里带着审慎的味道，又带着点儿怀疑。他与Romain并不熟悉，不清楚这是否是对方一贯的态度。不可能的，Yuzuru心想，他与Nathan在一起时可不会这么严肃……

“嗨！Yuzu，待会儿冰场上见！”倒是Nathan，显得非常开心，甚至给人感觉开心得有点儿过了头。

他似乎还要再说些什么，却被Romain拽着胳膊拖走了。“Raf在等我们呢。”

Yuzuru皱起眉头看着嘁嘁喳喳、渐行渐远的两个背影。Nathan为什么这么兴高采烈？Romain为什么欲言又止？他们两个人到底是怎么了？

或者，出问题的其实是他自己？

一整天，他的训练都有些心不在焉，Brian好几次都被他愚蠢的失误气得用双手遮住眼睛。这怎么能怨自己呢？Yuzuru内心有点儿愤愤地想，谁让Nathan和Romain不停在他面滑过来、滑过去，不停地说笑，不停地拉手，不停地揉对方的头发。

“专心！专心！”Brian拍着双手提醒他。

但这好难，这真的好难。尤其是当Nathan在面前一个接一个练习四周跳的时候，他很难不去看。 漂亮的四周toeloop，轻盈的四周lutz，略微前倾的四周flip，然后，是一个摔倒的三周axel。

在爬起来的时候Nathan有点儿不好意思地笑了起来。远处，教练Raf Arutunian吼着很难听懂的带着极重俄国口音的英语。

Yuzuru也笑了。但接着他发现Romain在望着自己，就立刻转身滑向另一个方向。

Romain Ponsart 是发现了什么吗？他一定是发现了什么。Yuzuru有点生气自己如此不小心，把情绪泄露了出去。天啊，他居然对自己的竞争对手产生兴趣和好感，这件事要是让媒体知道会怎么样？要是让他那些疯狂的粉丝知道会怎么样？

Yuzuru的表情阴沉下来，他带着愠怒跳了一个Salchow四周。出乎意料的是，这个四周跳得非常成功。或许愤怒也是一种帮助，他想。


	6. 6

一定是这样！

一定是这样。Nathan想。

Yuzuru在关注Romain。Yuzuru对Romain有兴趣。

在练习的间歇，他捕捉到Yuzuru看向Romain的眼神，也捕捉到当Romain看过去时、Yuzuru迅速地转头。

他既为自己察觉到没有任何人注意到的一幕而感到骄傲，但同时又觉得有些惋惜。毕竟，Romain已经有Mariah了，而她是Nathan最好的朋友之一。

这种混合着欣喜、遗憾和叹息的情感让Nathan觉得十分有趣。他觉得女孩子们为悲剧爱情电影抹眼泪时大概也是出于同样的心情。

可是，他该不该把这在自己内心翻腾着的秘密告诉Romaine呢？

“你到底打算什么时候说出来？”

Nathan被吓了一跳。在从冰场返回更衣室的通道里，Romain把他拉到角落，问道。

“嗯？”Nathan一脸莫名其妙的表情。

“别装了。你从来都藏不住秘密的。一整天你都一副欲言又止的样子，还不停地看着我傻笑。”

“我哪有。”他嘴硬地反驳道。

Romain居高临下地斜睨着他。Nathan知道，一旦自己的好朋友露出这样的表情，就代表大事不妙了。

“呃……”他犹豫着，用手指抓了抓脸，然后看着Romain的眼睛。“我说出来你可不要大喊大叫。那个……我发现Yuzuru喜欢你。”

“什么？！”Romain的眉头都要挑到半空中去了。

“哎呀我跟你说了不要大喊大叫。”Nathan嘴里咕哝着。有几个人循声向他们俩个的方向看过来，他向他们露出公式化的笑容。

“你这个傻瓜。”情绪平静下来之后，Romain压低声音说。“Yuzuru注意的是你。你真是一点作为对手的自觉都没有。他把你当作最大的威胁，所以才盯着你。他需要观察你的训练、你的状态。而你居然傻呵呵地把这种观察以为是对我感兴趣。”以Nathan头上一记爆栗，Romain结束了这段发言。

Nathan揉着自己的额头，有点不甘心地说：“我有什么可看的啊，你看冰场上大家都在看他嘛。”

“而他却在偷偷地看你哟。”Romain忽然眨眨眼，露出恶作剧的笑容。“也许他喜欢的是你。而他频繁看向我的原因，是因为他把我当成了情敌。”

“快闭嘴吧你！”Nathan伸手要去捂住好友的嘴巴，Romain爆发出一阵笑声，大步向更衣室走去。

接下来的半天，Nathan都有点儿心不在焉。他被Romain嘲笑了，这倒没什么，反正他总是会被Romain嘲笑。让他心烦的部分是，Romain说Yuzuru可能喜欢自己。这太意外了。这一定是恶作剧。人人都喜欢Yuzuru，而Nathan，Nathan只是个无名小辈。他怎么可能喜欢自己。这一定是恶作剧。

晚上，Mariah终于来到了酒店，Nathan和Romain到她的房间帮忙收拾行李、聊天，又一起去餐厅吃完饭。Yuzuru的事情被他抛在了脑后。何况，他再也没有见到他，无论是在酒店大堂还是在餐厅，到处都没有Yuzuru的身影。

这让Nathan多少松了口气。当你的心里缭绕着对方在意你、甚至可能喜欢你的念头时，与对方见面或者交谈总是会变得特别尴尬。

可是，他为什么会消失不见呢？必须这样吗？

当与Mariah和Romain一起嬉笑着走过酒店走廊时，他头脑深处有一个声音发出微弱的困惑。


	7. 7

7

他这几天一直在躲着Nathan。自然，在训练场上，是不可能躲得掉的。每天的训练时间就那么些，不在这个时间碰到，就会在那个时间碰到。何况，训练时间是与教练共同安排的，如果自己提出改变，总不免引起怀疑。

但他至少可以掌控自己私下的时间。这几天里，他已经大概摸清楚了Nathan的作息，知道他什么时候吃饭、什么时候去冰场、什么时候跟Romanc和Mariah到处闲逛。只要避开他们就好。

比赛快临近了，他必须把注意力放在那上面。

“再来一次！调整右脚的方向！”Brian教练在几尺之外对他喊道。

Yuzuru抬手抹了一把额头上的汗，脚下划个圆圈转回身，为下一次跳跃做准备。练了一上午，他已经很疲惫了，但内心却感到一种没来由的轻松。沉浸在挥汗如雨的练习中让他的大脑没有机会去想各种有关Nathan的事情。这很好，他对自己说。重要的是比赛。

重要的是比赛。

今天是短节目之前的合乐练习。因为临近比赛，每个运动员和教练的表情都十分严肃，大家都抓紧利用有限的练习时间，时不时跟教练讨论。

除了Nathan。

可能是他选择的短节目配乐的关系，也可能是他天性如此。每当他从Yuzuru眼前滑过时，脸上都浮现着笑容。尤其是当Caravan的音乐响起时，他抖动着四肢直起身，仿佛被从百无聊赖中唤醒。而Yuzuru的嘴角就会露出一抹微笑。

那个快乐、可爱，却又对自己的快乐、可爱毫无自觉的家伙。

天，他在想什么呢。Yuzuru回过神。重要的是比赛啊。他可不愿意输给这个毫无自觉的傻瓜。

————

短节目的抽签仪式很热闹。狭小的房间里积满了运动员和记者，抽签的人要从众人间挤过去。

Yuzuru坐在第一排，身边是Shoma Uno。Nathan跟Vincent，Jason两个美国人，和Romain这个法国人坐在一起，在房间另一个方向。

按照过往成绩，他跟Nathan必定会分在最后一组。

“Nathan Chen！”拿着签袋的官员喊。

“6号！”

这意味着他将是短节目出场的最后一名。而Yuzuru是1号。

这让他有些高兴，因为他们两个不是紧挨着出场。这也让他有些失望，因为他们两个不是紧挨着出场。

在想什么啊。Yuzuru蹙紧眉头。这种感觉到底是什么？既希望跟他见面同时又想拉开距离。

为什么自己不愿简单地承认喜欢对方呢？

他真希望比赛快点儿过去。

抽签仪式结束后众人纷纷离开，Yuzuru跟Shoma有一搭没一搭地边谈话边走着，他的视线却游移地飘向他们前方的Nathan。他看着他穿着美国队队服的背影，看着他蓬乱的卷发。身边Shoma的声音仿佛从远处传来一般模糊不清。

就在这时，Nathan突然回过头来，不是随意的一瞥，而是直直地看向Yuzuru。Yuzuru甚至来不及移开视线。于是他们的眼睛在那一瞬间对视着。Nathan的眼神充满好奇，带着询问的意味。但他什么都没说，接着就转回头，跟着队友继续向前走去，仿佛什么都没发生过一样。

这完全出乎Yuzuru的意料之外。

“被发现了“。

在那个时刻，他的脑海里只回想着这一句话。


	8. 8

该死。

他空掉了自己的第一个跳跃。该死。

半个小时前，最后一组选手在更衣室里换比赛服。房间里很安静，每个人都关注着自己的服装、冰鞋和冰刀，同时尽量不去和其他人交流，但在安静的氛围中却涌动着紧张感。

作为第一个出场的选手，Yuzuru早早进入更衣室，也最早换完了服装和冰鞋。他站起身，把每场比赛都要准备好的维尼熊玩偶放在前面的椅子上，准备出场时拿走。本来，这是个怪异的举动，不过大家都很清楚这是商业运作的一部分，没有人露出惊讶的表情。

房间另一头，Nathan正跟自己的衣服较劲。他短节目的服装是上下身连体的，穿好以后再拉上背部的拉链。而此时，拉链似乎卡住了，Nathan双手别扭地伸在背后，一只手扯着衣服，一只手捏着拉链，试图把拉链解开。

其他人都在忙着自己的事，没人发现，也没人帮忙。Yuzuru看着Nathan焦急却又无可奈何的样子，觉得十分有趣。

半分钟过去了，Nathan与拉链的缠斗没有任何进展。

那时，Yuzuru并没有想太多，或者说他其实什么都没有想。只是自然而然地走过去，站到Nathan身边，说：“让我来。”

Nathan腼腆地摇了摇头。“谢谢，但我能弄好的。”这点儿小事还要让别人帮忙，显然让他有些不好意思。

他扯了扯背后的拉链。不幸的是，拉链既不肯向上，也不肯向下，而是固执地卡在那里。

“还是让我来吧。”Yuzuru见状伸出手，示意Nathan转过身去。Nathan犹豫了一下，但并没有拒绝。

Yuzuru一手按着Nathan的后背将衣服拉平整，另一只手轻轻扯开卡在拉链中的布料。手掌下，Nathan的皮肤因为刚刚热身的关系，温热而微微有些潮湿。随着拉链被拉上去，Yuzuru按住Nathan背部的那只手也从肩胛挪到了后颈。“好了。”他说。

他会怀念这种感觉的 。坚实的肌肉，光滑而富于弹性的肌肤……

“谢谢。”Nathan转过身，露出微笑。

一瞬间，Yuzuru有些恍惚。他愣住了，盯着对方翘起的嘴角。然后突然间，他警觉起来，迅速向四周扫了一眼。没人注意到他们，或者说，至少没人显露出在注意的样子。

“加油。”他露出一副长辈爱护后辈的姿态来。然后回到自己的座位那里，从背包里翻出耳机戴上，打开音乐。

他需要集中注意力在比赛上。他不能总是想着那比赛服包裹下的肉体，那裸露出来的背部肌肤，那留存在他手指上的余温……

他努力将这些思绪推至意识之外，但它们却顽固地一次又一次浮现出来，在他走向赛场时，在六分钟练习时，在比赛时。

于是该死的，他空掉了自己第一个跳跃。

而Nathan，似乎没有受到任何影响。无论其他人的表现如何，无论赛前发生了什么，他总是生存在他自己的小世界里。他穿着那套愚蠢的、让他仿若超大号企鹅的比赛服，快乐地上场、快乐地开始第一个傻里傻气的动作、快乐地在四周Lutz之后吐出舌头，然后毫无疑问地占据了短节目第一的位置。

在退场区看到电视屏幕上Nathan的表现，Yuzuru抿紧了嘴唇。他的求胜心又回来了。没错，他喜欢这个男孩，快乐、开朗、有点儿傻。但他更喜欢作为对手的他，优秀的技术、冷静的头脑，这刺激着他必须拿出更好的表现，刺激着他一步步推进自己的极限。

我会打败你的。长节目见。

他在心里对自己说。


	9. 9

他的脊背靠着墙壁。墙壁很凉。但他顾不上冰凉的墙壁，因为就在他的面前，一张小巧和白皙的脸在他的视野中放大。放大。

对方的双手按着他的肩膀。他本可以推开的，但他没有动。在那一刻，他的头脑是如此混乱，无数的想法都在拼命尖叫着试图找到出口。

最后，当那张脸已经靠近得不可能再靠近的时候，对方红润的薄唇轻轻地贴上了他的嘴唇。那一刻，他的大脑彻底地失去了思考能力，宕机了。

这一切究竟是怎么发生的？Nathan后来常常回想起最初的那个时刻。在他的记忆中，最鲜明的，是体育场休息室通道里的白墙。

————————

自由滑，Nathan准确地抽到了在Yuzuru之后出场。于是，冰面上洒满了黄色的毛绒玩偶，那是粉丝们用来表达对Yuzuru的精彩表现的喜爱的。这的确给他造成了一点儿困扰——热身的空间缩小了，他需要等待冰童们清理冰面。

不过，也就这样了。无论是冰上的毛绒玩具，还是体育场里嘈杂的喧嚣声，抑或是之前Yuzuru打破记录的成绩，对他而言，都是身外之物。他尝试了几个跳跃，又在心里回忆了一遍动作流程。

接着，现场广播员的声音响起，Nathan来到冰场中央。随着音乐声响起，他再次沉浸在自己的世界里。

摆动手臂，然后是腿部。滑行、跳跃、旋转。闪亮的银色冰面，暗色的观众席，刺眼的灯光，在他眼前迅速出现、后退、又不停变换。嘈杂的观众声音和巨大的音乐声混合在一起。很吵，但又很安静。心脏在狂跳，但同时他又感觉到一种难以言喻的安稳与舒缓。

仿佛滑冰的那个人不是他，而他正漂浮在冰场的高处，向下俯视着这一切。当音乐结束，所有动作都完毕之后，那个漂浮着的他才慢慢回到站立在冰场中央的那个他身上。两个世界合二为一，疯狂的欢呼声冲进他的耳朵里。

Nathan挥了挥拳头。

他相信冠军是他的了。当他向冰场出口慢慢滑过去时，看到Raf平日里严肃又带着一丝讥讽的面孔上写满了惊喜和雀跃。

果然，冠军是他的。刚刚被Yuzuru打破的记录这次被他打破了。

Nathan不太记得自己是怎么离开K&C区，又是怎么站在场边等待颁奖，然后又是怎么登上领奖台的。那感觉太不真实，整个过程中他都处在恍惚的状态。他甚至连怎么拿好国旗都忘记了，受到了Yuzuru和Vincent的嘲笑。

直到回到更衣室，他才感觉自己慢慢地回到了正常的状态下，才注意到周遭的一切。更衣室里只有Yuzuru，Vincent和他自己三个人。在他放衣服的柜子里，手机的提示灯不停地闪亮。

准是他的家人和朋友们的祝贺。Nathan坐在椅子上，开始一一回复那些激动的短信、留言、以及家人的电话。

等他忙完这些事情之后，赫然发现更衣室里只剩下他一个人了。他看了眼时间，发现距离新闻发布会还有半小时。他还有时间洗个战斗澡，或许还可以把头发吹干。于是他抱着衣服冲进毗邻更衣室的浴室，那里除他之外没有其他人。他迅速地冲掉身上残留的汗水，然后穿上运动裤，套上T恤，又冲出了浴室。

让他十分意外的是，Yuzuru正站在从浴室通往更衣室的通道上，拧着眉头，盯着Nathan。

从颁奖礼开始前站在场边时Nathan就注意到了，Yuzuru有点儿不高兴。本来嘛，自己打破记录正非常开心呢，谁知仅仅过了十分钟，这个新记录就被一个不知好歹的家伙打破了。任谁都不会很高兴吧。

“嗯……嗨。”Nathan轻轻抬起手，打了个招呼。

Yuzuru还是拧着眉头，盯着他。

这让Nathan心里有点儿发毛。自己惹到他了吗？好像并没有吧？当然前提是你并没有算上把别人的冠军夺走这种事。通道很窄，仅容两个人擦身而过。他微微低着头，准备从Yuzuru身边走过去。

然后他就被对方伸出的手臂拦住了去路。

Nathan愣了一下，抬头望向Yuzuru，吃惊于两个人之间的距离为什么忽然变得如此之近，近到他都可以听见对方呼吸的声音。

“Nathan。”Yuzuru轻声说。

“唔。”他只挤出来这一个词。他的大脑里乱糟糟的，各种各样的可能性开始向四面八方奔驰。他是打算祝贺我吗？或者是抛给我一个“下次我一定要战胜你”的誓言？或者干脆揍我一顿？那我是跑呢还是等着？Yuzuru揍人应该不疼吧？

但Yuzuru抓住了他的上臂，然后一直推着他，直至他的后背贴到墙壁上。

“Yu……Yuzu……？”Nathan发出疑惑的声音。他这是要干什么？

Yuzuru拧着眉头的表情带着些许烦躁、些许无奈。Nathan并不明白为什么这些表情会同时聚集在对方脸上，让那张漂亮的脸变得有些奇怪。更让他困惑的是，那张脸在靠近。

他这是要干什么？

Nathan的脊背靠着墙壁。墙壁很凉。但他顾不上冰凉的墙壁，因为就在他的面前，一张小巧和白皙的脸在他的视野中放大。放大。

对方的双手按着他的肩膀。他本可以推开的，但他没有动。在那一刻，他的头脑是如此混乱，无数的想法都在拼命尖叫着试图找到出口。

最后，当那张脸已经靠近得不可能再靠近的时候，对方红润的薄唇轻轻地贴上了他的嘴唇。那一刻，他的大脑彻底地失去了思考能力，宕机了。

————————

他从未亲吻过男人，当然也从未被男人亲吻过。但嘴唇总归是嘴唇，柔软的、圆润的、湿漉漉的……

等等。见鬼。他为什么要被一个男人亲吻？他为什么要被Yuzuru亲吻？

他气急败坏地推开了Yuzuru。“你、你……”你为什么要吻我？为什么是我？我？

Yuzuru倒是冷静得很。他站在Nathan面前，微笑着，带着点儿得逞的得意。

“我只亲吻我喜欢的人。”他回答。

“你喜欢的难道不是Romain Ponsart？”

就在说出这句话的那一刻，Nathan发觉自己成功地破坏掉了更衣室里的气氛，如果说这里还有所谓气氛的话。

“什，么？”Yuzuru的声音几乎尖了一个八度。他瞪着Nathan，仿佛瞪着一个白痴。

“……呃，因为你总是看他，我还以为你……我真的没有想到……”Nathan咕哝着。然后他识趣地闭上了嘴。

Yuzuru抬手抹了一下额头，叹口气，接着走上前按住Nathan的肩膀，说：“我喜欢的一直是你。只有你。”

他轻轻地在Nathan额头印下一个吻，然后退开，指了指手表。“新闻发布会还有五分钟。”

Nathan这才回过神来。“糟糕。”他穿着拖鞋，穿着揉皱了的T恤，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发；他还没有穿外套，没有带上证件卡，没有带上奖牌。

等到他把一切都整理妥当之后，Yuzuru早已不见了身影。新闻发布会时间已到，他应该去那里了吧。Nathan抓上外套，走出更衣室。

他一边穿外套一边想，刚刚经历的那一切究竟是真实的，或只是一场梦境？那柔软而湿润的嘴唇是真实的吗？那紧贴着自己的气息是真实的吗？他下意识抬手摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

新闻发布会现场，Yuzuru已经坐在了他的位子上，看起来和往常一样，仿佛之前的意外未曾发生过。

这究竟是真实的吗？


End file.
